Fireworks
by XX-ThEwOrLdNeEdSaChAnGe-XX
Summary: I felt sparks; not soft little giddy ones you would read about in parchments. This was like Fireworks. I could hear them going off, feel the large sparks tingling on my lips. Kataang!


**A/N: Hey guys, I'm back! I decided that It's been WAAAYYYY to long sense I've written for my Kataang lovers, so I cooked this up! I hope you enjoy it!**

**No, even after all this crap I've gone through on this site, Nickolodeon refused to sell me the papers to Avatar: The Last Airbender. -_- **

**POST-WAR!**

**A-POV:**

The smoke rose into the air, spiraling in little black puffs towords the sky.

I followed it with my eyes until it was out of site or carried away by the air.

I was the avatar, everyone knew I had returned. Some chose to believe it while others chose to ignore it. Those who did believe were counting on me to take the fire lord down, and those people came in large numbers.

It was a large weight on my shoulders. How would you feel if everyone was counting on you to save the world? If you failed, everyone in the world would resent you, you'd be put into slavery, or better yet killed.

I sighed and stood up, I felt one pair of eyes on me.

"Aang, are you okay?" Her soft bell like voice asked me.

"Nothing really." I responded gruffly.

"Are you sure?" Her brow furrowed with worry for me.

"Yeah." I grunted and moved to take a walk.

I sighed and walked up the trail, ignoring the rest of the eyes on my back.

"Aang?" She'd followed me.

I sighed and reminded myself not to take it out on her. "Yeah?" I fought back the snide comments that rushed to my tong. She only wanted to help.

"Do you want to talk about it?" She asked me softly.

I groaned and plopped down. "No!" I exclaimed.

She sighed and put her head down.

I felt guilty instantly. "Katara, I-"

"No, it's alright. I understand." She whispered and turned her back to me. "You want to be left alone."

I grabbed her shoulder. "Please?" I begged her.

She sighed and pulled me into an embrace. I burried my face into her long and soft chocolate brown locks, letting small tears find their way down my face.

"It'll make you feel better if you talk about it." She whispered softly as she stroked my head.

"Really?" I whispered.

"Mhmm." She murmured to me softly, using a comforting voice.

"Can we sit down?" I asked her.

I felt her nod and begin to pull me down.

We sat down and she laid my head in her lap.

"What's bothering you?" She asked me as she looked down at me.

"I... everyone is counting on me to take out the fire lord. What if I can't? What if I can't win the war for us?" I let out.

"That's what this is about?" She murmured to me with a small smile.

"Yeah!" Didn't she get it?

"Aang, you're the silliest person I know." She laughed softly. "How long and hard have you worked for this?" She demanded.

"What does that have to do with any-"

"Just answer me." She ordered.

"Almost a year." I replied simply.

"You've mastered water and air, your earth bending is amazing and your firebending is progressing rapidly. You have all of us by your side, no one will get in our way. We can save the world, and we'll do it together!" She smiled brightly at me.

"But what if... what if I'm not strong enough..." I whispered.

"Look at me." She demanded. I looked up at her. "You are strong enough. I've watched you grow and progress, and if anyone can do this, it's you. Who cares what the rest of the world thinks? I believe in you, Sokka believes in you, Toph believes in you, and... Zuko believes in you." The way she said Zuko's name was almost like a bad taste in her mouth.

"Really?" I asked her.

"Really." She smiled at me.

"Are you-"

"Aang..." She warned.

I smiled. _She believed in me._ That was all that mattered to me, out of every person in the world, the one that mattered the most believed in me.

I hugged her and jumped up to my feet.

She laughed and hugged me back.

We stood in each others embrace for a while then pulled back and held each other at arms length.

"Aang... I... I want to try something." She whispered.

I nodded slowly, then watched as she slowly looked into my eyes, then down at my lips. She started to lean in a little bit.

I felt my jaw go slack, but kept my lips together.

She leaned in a little more.

I took in a deep breath and closed my eyes as her own slid shut.

Then I felt it.

_The pressure_.

Her lips connected with my own and I felt sparks; not soft little giddy ones you would read about in parchments. This was like _Fireworks_. I could hear them going off, feel the large sparks tingling on my lips. The heat flared out and ran across my face.

Her arms twined around my neck and my own went around her hips.

After not being able to hold my breath any longer, I pulled back and took a deep breath. We placed softer and smaller kisses on our lips then pulled back and smiled at each other.

"I don't know, after one of those I think Aang could take out the world." Sokka laughed and we looked to the side and saw the rest of the gang there.

Our faces flushed and we both groaned.

"_Only Sokka!"_

**A/N: Awee, I like the way this turned out, isn't it cute!**

**Well, you know what to do...**

**l  
****V**

**l  
****V**

**l  
****V**

**REVIEW**

**l  
****V**

**l  
V**

**l  
****V  
l****You wont regret ittt... maybe there will be more where this came from!**

**SoOoOo...**

**PRESS**

**THE**

**BUTTON!**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
